Madeline Hatter
Madeline Hatter, przez przyjaciół nazywana Maddie, jest córką Szalonego Kapelusznika, postaci z "Alicji w Krainie Czarów”. Chociaż jest zadowolona z historii, która jest jej pisana, popiera też marzenie swojej przyjaciółki Raven Queen o stworzeniu własnego przeznaczenia. Madeline pracuje w Herbaciarni Szalonego Kapelusznika (Mad Hatter's Tea Shoppe) w Wiosce Book End (Village of Book End). Osobowość Madeline jest żywiołowa, energiczna i bardzo przyjacielska. Generalnie, interpretuje rzeczy bardziej pozytywnie, niż są one w rzeczywistości. Dziewczyna bardzo lubi herbatę i nie rozstaje się ze swoim zestawem do niej oraz swoim kompanem od filiżanki, orzesznicą o imieniu Earl Grey. Maddie często mówi zagadkami. Wygląd Madeline ma długie i kręcone włosy w kolorze fuksji i turkusu. Jej oczy są niebieskie, skóra jasna. Jej strój składa się z wielu niedopasowanych wzorów i w jaskrawych kolorach. Bajka Alicja w Krainie Czarów – (oryginalny tytuł) Przygody Alicji w Krainie Czarów (ang. Alice's Adventures in Wonderland) – utwór angielskiego wykładowcy matematyki Charlesa Lutwidge'a Dodgsona (pseudonim Lewis Carroll) opublikowany 4 lipca 1865. Dosłownie angielski tytuł znaczy Przygody Alicji w Krainie Dziwów, jednak pierwsi polscy tłumacze oddali Wonderland jako Krainę Czarów, choć w całej książce nie ma o czarach ani słowa. Książka zachowuje absurdalną logikę snu, jest wypełniona satyrycznymi aluzjami do przyjaciół i wrogów Dodgsona, parodiami szkolnych wierszyków, których uczyły się w XIX wieku brytyjskie dzieci, zawiera także odniesienia lingwistyczne i matematyczne. Relacje Rodzina Ojcem Madeline jest Szalony Kapelusznik. Przyjaciele Maddie jest bardzo przyjazna, jej najlepsi przyjaciele to Raven Queen i Cedar Wood, jej osobowość sprawia, że w każdym potrafi znaleźć coś dobrego. Jej współlokatorką jest Kitty Cheshire. Co więcej, Lizzie Hearts uważa dziewczynę za swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Zwierzę Ma orzesznicę imieniem Earl Grey. Miłość Maddie nie jest zakochana, szuka chłopca, który będzie tak samo szalony jak ona. Lalki Basic Madeline_Basic_doll.jpg|Lalka Maddeline_art.jpg|Oficjalny art Madeline_with_tea.jpg|W odcinku * Linia: 'Basic' * Wydanie: lipiec 2013 * Numer asortymentu: BBD41 * Numer modelu: BBD43 Na głowie Madeline znajduje się fioletowy kapelusz, który wyglądem przypomina filiżankę. Poza tym, ozdobiony jest złotymi elementami, a utrzymuje się na błękitnej opasce. Na szyi dziewczyna zawieszony jest niebieski naszyjnik, ozdobiony żółtą kokardką. Madeline ubrana jest w purpurową sukienkę z bufiastymi rękawami. W talii, lalka przepasana jest niebieską wstążką. Dolna część ubranka ozdobiona jest złotymi nićmi, natomiast górna - białą siateczką. Spod dolnej części wystają dwie kolejne warstwy ubranka - jedna, w biało-niebieskie pionowe pasy, a druga - wykonana z czarnej siateczki. Dłonie lalki pomalowane są na niebiesko oraz w białe kropki, a na nadgarstkach widnieją białe falbany. Całość imituje rękawiczki. Na nogach Madeline znajdują się białe rajstopy w niebieskie kropki, natomiast na jej nogach - białe buty ze złotym, zakręconym obcasem. Do lalki dołączony jest złoty czajnik z białymi i niebieskimi zdobieniami oraz fioletowa szczotka. Getting Fairest Madeline_GF_doll.png|Lalka Madeline_GF_web.png|W odcinku * Linia: 'Getting Fairest' * Wydanie: grudzień 2013 * Numer asortymentu: BDB13 * Numer modelu: BDB15 W tej serii włosy Madeline są upięte w dwa kucyki. Co więcej, na głowie dziewczyny znajduje się niebieska opaska ze złotym imbryczkiem. Lalka ubrana jest w białą koszulę nocną, obszytą niebieską tasiemką przy dekolcie. Ubranko ozdobione jest wzorkami przedstawiającymi fioletowe i niebieskie kubki. Dodatkowo, wykończone jest ono falbanką w czarno-białe pionowe paski. Całość dopełnia błękitny szlafrok z różową falbanką jako obszyciem. Buty Madeline to fioletowe kapcie na koturnie. Do lalki dołączona jest fioletowa szafka ze złotym szczytem i dwiema niebieskimi półkami. Pierwsza półka jest stojakiem na opaski. Widnieją na niej dwie - jedna czarna, z fioletową filiżanką, druga - fioletowa z niebieskim kapeluszem. Na drugiej półce widnieje niebieska puderniczka. W pudełku znajduje się również szczotka. Legacy Day Maddeline_LD_doll.jpg|Lalka Madeline-Legacy-Day.png|W odcinku * Linia: 'Legacy Day' * Wydanie: 2014 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? W tej serii włosy Madeline są mocno pokręcone oraz ozdobione czarną opaską ze złotym kapeluszem z niebieską tasiemką. Uszy dziewczyny przebite są złotymi kolczykami w kształcie czajników. Lalka ubrana jest w fioletową koszulę z żabotem tego samego koloru. Ozdobiony jest on złotą broszką. Na ubraniu widnieje błękitna marynarka w pionowe złote pasy oraz czarnym kołnierzem. Jej rękawy są wywinięte oraz wykończone fioletowym materiałem. Na dłoniach Madeline widnieją czarne rękawiczki z białą falbaną z bordową kokardką. Lalka ma na sobie również błękitne rybaczki w srebrne cekiny. Do ubrania zostały doszyte cztery treny - pierwszy jest wykonany z białej siateczki, drugi z bordowego, połyskującego materiału, trzeci z przeźroczystego, ozdobionego złotym brokatem, a czwarty - czarnym, wykonanym z siateczki. Nogi dziewczyny pokryte są również białymi podkolanówkami ze złotymi wzorkami. Buty Madeline są złote, wiązane przed kostką, a ich obcas, oprócz koloru złotego, ozdobiony jest niebieską, różową oraz czarną farbą. Co więcej, jest on w kształcie ustawionych na siebie filiżanek. Do lalki dołączona jest bordowa księga z kluczem tego samego koloru oraz biała torebka na czarnej rączce, ozdobiona fioletowymi wzorkami, która swoim kształtem imituje torebkę od herbaty. Ciekawostki * Słyszy wypowiedzi narratorów i może z nimi rozmawiać. * Obchodzi urodziny 8 czerwca. * Imię Madeline zaczyna się od angielskiego wyrazu "mad" oznaczającego "szalony". Meta timeline * 30 maja 2013: Strona internetowa o Ever After High jest opublikowana, znajduje się w niej profil Madeline Hatter. * 30 maja 2013: Profilowy art zostaje udostępniony. * 30 maja 2013: Madeline debiutuje w odcinku Świat Ever After High. * 31 maja 2013: Mattel zastrzega znaki towarowe dla Madeline Hatter. * lipiec 2013: Pierwsza lalka Madeline zostaje wydana w ramach serii 'Basic'. * lipiec 2013: Wpisy z pamiętnika Madeline zostają ujawnione. * 3 września 2013: Madeline pojawia się w książce "Madeline Hatter's Story". Galeria Galeria odcinków Madeline_with_tea.jpg Madeline-Legacy-Day.png maddie_1.png Madeline-Hatter-madeline-hatter-35444820-604-363.jpg screen-shot-2013-06-01-at-12-55-16-pm.png Tumblr mnnjcebVR11rd80noo1 500.png Raven's Tale - pledge practice preparation.jpg 91292832.jpg 98.jpg Tumblr my9sweH5nW1rayrgfo1 500.png ;h.jpg Ever-After-High_c04b.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg Stark Raven Mad - talk group.jpg The_Day_Ever_After_-_all-inclusive_food_fight.jpg maddy :3.jpg Madeline-Hatter-madeline-hatter-35444828-283-283.png tea♥.jpg tumblr_static_eahmaddieicon05.png Madeline_GF_web.png Inne Madeline_Basic_doll.jpg Maddeline_art.jpg Madeline GF doll.png Maddeline_LD_doll.jpg Madeline_HTP_doll.jpg Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Buntownicy Kategoria:Lalki Kategoria:Lalki 2013 Kategoria:Lalki 2014 Kategoria:Basic Kategoria:Getting Fairest Kategoria:Legacy Day Kategoria:Hat-Tastic Party